DESCRIPTION: Five major aims are proposed. Most are directed toward linking the receptive fields of the magno cells to the luminance mechanism. Based on the preliminary results, a model is proposed which assumes that the receptive field surround has a delay of approx 20 msec and that the surround receives antagonistic inputs from the L and M cones. The assumptions and predictions of the model will be tested.